LIFETIMES & DIFFERETIAL POLARIZTION WERE MEASURED ON CPM-DNA IN THE PREENTS AND ABSENCE OF PROTEIN (CRP). Consulted with Dr. Hazlett, lifetime data and rotational data reanalized from visit in 1992 and 1995.